Etre Bonne Voisine
by a.a.k88
Summary: Une suite à “Nouveaux voisins”.Un regard dans l’esprit d’une toute nouvelle Cordélia.


_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas_

**Titre:** Etre Bonne Voisine  
**Auteur:** Dannyblue

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimations:** PG-13  
**Catégorie:** Drame  
**Contenu:** A/C  
**Sommaire:** Une suite à "Nouveaux voisins".Un regard dans l'esprit d'une toute nouvelle Cordélia.  
**Dénégations:** Les personnages de l'Angelverse ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune fraude n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

* * *

Son reflet lui manquait.

Cordy lança un regard noir au miroir de la salle de bain, comme si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était à blâmer. Comme s'il pouvait la laisser se voir s'il le voulait vraiment. C'était la seule chose de sa nouvelle vie qu'elle détestait. Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres choses qu'elle regrettait, des choses qui lui manquaient. Mais elle détestait ça, se reposer sur les autres pour lui dire si ses cheveux étaient biens, si son maquillage était bien appliqué.

"Quel idiot a créé la règle que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir de reflet, de toute façon?" marmonna-t-elle. "Il y a plein de démons qui n'ont pas d'âmes, mais ils se voient très bien dans les miroirs."

Soupirant, Cordy jeta un oeil à la photo qu'elle avait collée au centre du miroir. A peu près une fois par semaine, Angel prenait sa photo avec leur appareil instantané. C'était un pauvre substitut, mais elle supposait que tout, y compris la vie éternelle, venait avec un prix.

Les yeux plissés, elle toucha la photo avec son index. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux pousser plus bas que ses épaules; puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son reflet, c'était plus facile à entretenir. Elle aurait aimé se faire couper les cheveux, mais trouver un styliste qui ne flipperait pas quand il ne pourrait pas voir votre reflet dans son miroir pouvait être une vraie plaie. Et puis, Angel aimait ses cheveux longs.

Penser à Angel provoqua à un léger sourire de toucher ses lèvres. Sa réaction, la première fois qu'elle avait collé sa photo au miroir, avait été sans prix. Elle aurait parié le million de dollars qu'elle n'avait pas qu'il avait pensé qu'elle allait lui faire un coup à la Dru. L'expression sur son visage...

Couchés au lit durant les premières heures du jour, elle avait pu sentir les vagues d'inquiétude alors qu'elles s'émanaient de lui.

"Relax, Angel," avait-elle dit alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule. "Ce n'est rien de grave."

"Je sais," avait-il répondu, d'une manière qui disait que ce n'était pas le cas. "C'est juste..."

"Quoi? Bizarre? Aussi bizarre que, disons, toi qui mandatais un artiste pour peindre un portrait de toi, vêtu de tes meilleurs habits du dimanche, à l'époque."

Angel n'avait rien eu à dire à ça. Premièrement, elle avait quelque peu marqué un point. Et deuxièmement, il n'aimait pas se rappeler ce qu'Angélus avait fait à l'artiste, au lieu de le payer. Cordy était assez surprise qu'il lui ait raconté l'histoire en premier lieu. Mais, parfois, les morceaux de son passé le contrariaient tellement qu'il semblait qu'il devait en parler. Donc ils se couchaient au lit et il parlait pendant des heures, la voix lourde de souffrance et de culpabilité. Ca semblait lui faire du bien. Elle espérait que c'était le cas. Parfois, elle souhaitait même pouvoir encore comprendre pourquoi les histoires le contrariaient autant.

Et, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas dire à quel point les histoires l'excitaient. Sachant toutes les choses que les mains qui caressaient ses cheveux, caressaient sa peau, avaient faites. Sachant toute la souffrance qu'elles avaient causée...

Parfois, quand ils faisaient l'amour, quand Angel était en elle, elle fermait les yeux et fantasmait sur l'une de ses histoires. Sur le magnifique adolescent qu'il avait trouvé à Rome, et les heures qu'il avait passé à le faire hurler. Ou la demoiselle Anglaise qui avait fui sa maison à la recherche des aventures qu'elle avait lues dans des livres... mais qui avait trouvé Angélus et Spike à la place.

Eteignant la lumière, Cordy quitta la salle de bain. Comme elle s'ennuyait, elle commença à se balader dans leur maison nouvellement louée. Il restait une heure avant le coucher du soleil, donc elle ne pouvait aller nulle part. Même si elle le pouvait, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle avait décidé de respecter sa promesse à Angel cette fois. Après Jeff... Hé bien, Angel avait été si bouleversé et elle s'était sentie tellement mal d'en être la cause. Et puis, déménager à nouveau si tôt n'avait pas été amusant. Donc elle avait fait une nouvelle promesse de ne pas quitter la maison sans lui. Et Angel avait dû la croire. Ca faisait presque deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait plus enfermée dans la cave.

Heureusement pour elle. Angel était parti hier soir sur l'un de ses boulots. Il pouvait toujours trouver quelqu'un prêt à payer pour le genre de muscles qu'il avait. Le problème était de trouver quelque chose qu'il était prêt à faire pour ce genre d'argent.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas rentré hier soir. Mais elle n'allait pas encore s'inquiéter. Elle était sûre qu'il s'était juste fait coincer quelque part après l'aube. Il était sain et sauf, en train de s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle ferait, et d'attendre que le soleil se couche pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

S'il n'était pas rentré à minuit, elle commencerait à le rechercher. Et, si quelqu'un avait fait quoi que ce soit pour lui faire du mal, ils allaient supplier Dieu...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le son qui atteignit soudainement ses oreilles. Ca ressemblait à... quelqu'un qui pleurait?

Un froncement de sourcil plissant son front, Cordélia pencha la tête sur le côté. Ouaip, quelqu'un était en train de pleurer. Quelqu'un tout près.

Cordélia marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Les doux sanglots l'attiraient, comme un magnat attirait l'acier. Elle n'aurait pu rester éloignée, pas plus qu'un prédateur pouvait ignorer l'odeur du sang venant d'une proie blessée.

Prudemment, elle ouvrit la porte, jeta un oeil avisé vers le ciel. Le soleil était toujours levé, mais aucun rayon ne touchait directement le porche. Si elle restait sur le porche, elle serait en sécurité dans les ombres du crépuscule tombant. Et elle ne brisait pas sa promesse. Le porche faisait partie de la maison. Tant qu'elle ne descendait pas du porche, elle n'avait pas officiellement quitté la maison. Donc, promesse non brisée.

Satisfaite par sa logique, Cordy sortit. Ses yeux furent attirés par la source des pleurs.

A la porte de la maison d'à côté, une petite fille, 9 ou 10 ans, était assise sur les marches de son porche. Elle était penchée en avant, son front pressé contre ses genoux, les épaules secouées alors qu'elle sanglotait.

"Oh, ma chérie," commença-t-elle, un froncement de sourcils inquiet sur le visage. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Surprise, la petite fille se redressa. Des mains frénétiques essayèrent d'essuyer ses larmes. "Tout vas bien," dit-elle. "Je vais bien."

Le sourire de Cordy était douteux. "Oh, oui. Je sais que je pleure comme une madeleine sans bonne raison."

Un doux reniflement fut le seul commentaire de la petite fille. Les bras croisés sur ses genoux, elle fixa ses pieds.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Cordy. "Tu t'es fait mal? Quelqu'un t'a fait quelque chose ?"

Après une petite pause, la fille secoua la tête. "Je vais bien," marmonna-t-elle, si bas que seul un vampire pouvait entendre. "C'est juste que je ne sais pas rentrer."

"Oh," dit Cordy, acquiesçant alors qu'elle comprenait. "Tes parents ne sont pas à la maison, hein?"

"Ma maman," clarifia la petite fille. "Ma maman n'est pas à la maison. Elle travaille tard ce soir, et j'ai oublié ma clé. Ou je l'ai perdue à l'école." Elle passa une main sur son visage, frottant les nouvelles larmes. "Mon Dieu, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas perdue à l'école!"

"Je suis sûre que non," apaisa Cordélia... alors qu'elle regardait méchamment les rayons de soleil qui séparaient les deux maisons. Essayer de passer au travers ne serait pas amusant. Et puis, il y avait sa promesse. "Peut-être que tu devrais appeler ta maman et lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Je ne peux pas. Elle aura des problèmes si j'appelle et que ce n'est pas une urgence. C'est déjà arrivé."

"Hé bien, je pense que ta maman qualifierait ça d'urgence. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu restes assise ici pour Dieu sait combien de temp."

Mais la fille secoua la tête à nouveau. "Je ne peux pas téléphoner."

Soudainement, elles entendirent le son d'un téléphone qui sonnait à l'intérieur de la maison de la fille.

"Tu vois!" sourit Cordy. "Je parie que c'est elle qui sonne. Quand tu ne répondras pas, elle réalisera probablement ce qui s'est passé et..."

"Non. Elle pensera probablement que je suis dehors, en train de jouer quelque part. Ou que je suis chez quelqu'un, ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Oh."

En silence, elles écoutèrent le téléphone sonner une douzaine de fois. Quand il s'arrêta, les épaules de la fille s'affaissèrent avec défaite.

"Hé bien, tu ne peux pas rester dehors," décida Cordy. "Tu vas simplement devoir attendre dans ma maison jusqu'à ce que ta maman rentre."

Une expression d'incertitude s'installa sur le visage de l'enfant. "Je ne peux pas. Ma maman a dit que je ne suis pas censée..."

"Partir avec des inconnus?" demanda Cordélia. "D'habitude, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta maman, crois-moi. Mais on est voisines maintenant, donc on ne sera pas des inconnues très longtemps, pas vrai? Et il n'est pas question que je te laisse dehors toute seule."

La petite fille était tentée. C'était écrit sur son visage. Elle voulait obéir à sa mère. Mais elle ne voulait pas être dehors toute seule, l'obscurité tombant autour d'elle alors que le soleil disparaissait du ciel.

"Oh, allez," pressa Cordy. Elle fit son sourire le plus persuasif. "Tu pourras avoir un peu de mes cookies à la crème de menthe. Je les ai acheté vraiment par habitude, puisque je ne les aime plus trop en fait. Donc, ils sont tous pour toi."

Il y eut un long moment de silence incertain. Puis, finalement, la fille acquiesça. Se levant, elle se pencha pour soulever son sac à dos... et ne vit pas le sourire persuasif de Cordy se transformer en un sourire satisfait.

Ca sembla lui prendre une éternité pour parcourir la courte distance entre les deux maisons. Si elle avait pu, Cordy serait venue près d'elle, lui aurait pris le bras et traînée à l'intérieur. Mais il y avait la lumière du soleil, et sa promesse. Donc Cordy fut forcée d'attendre que son invitée arrive.

"Ok," commença Cordy alors que la fillette grimpait les escaliers. "Tu vas devoir avoir de l'eau avec tes cookies. Angel et moi, on ne fait pas vraiment le truc du lait."

"Angel?"

"Ouais, mon petit ami."

"Le nom de ton petit ami est Angel?" Son nez se plissa avec incrédulité. "C'est un peu un nom de fille."

Cordélia gloussa. "C'est ce que je pensais aussi au début. Mais, crois-moi, tu n'as jamais rencontré un garçon moins fille qu'Angel. Et puis, le nom lui va assez bien. Et, en parlant de nom, c'est quoi le tien?" Cordy posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. S'autorisant un moment pour savourer la chaleur venant à travers les vêtements. Et elle sentait si bon. Comme le shampoing, et la poudre de bébé, et la petite fille.

"Je suis Dana," dit sa compagne. Un sourire timide transforma ses traits simples en jolis. Peut-être aussi joli que ce magnifique garçon à Rome.

Cordy sourit à la pensée. "Hé bien, Dana, je suis Cordélia. Mais mes amis m'appellent Cordy. Bienvenue dans mon humble, et dans un sérieux besoin d'un décorateur intérieur, maison." La main toujours sur l'épaule de Dana, la vampire guida sa nouvelle amie à l'intérieur. "En fait, je suis un peu contente que ça soit arrivé. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je m'_ennuyais_."

* * *

Angel gara la voiture devant la maison, jurant quand il sentit les pneus érafler le bord du trottoir. Mais ça n'était pas sa Plymouth, donc il n'était pas trop contrarié. Juste fatigué.

Eteignant le moteur, il s'enfonça sur le siège avec un soupir prudent. Après s'être occupé des affaires de hier soir un peu plus tard que prévu, il s'était trouvé piégé dans une vieille pièce de rangement par l'aube imminente. Pas d'accès aux égoûts. Pas de moyen de sortir sans se faire frire.

Les choses n'auraient pas été aussi graves s'il avait pu passer la journée à dormir. Mais il n'avait pas su arrêter de penser à Cordélia. A ce qu'elle avait pu faire quand il n'était pas rentré hier soir. Elle avait promis de ne pas quitter la maison sans lui. Et il avait envie de croire que c'était une promesse qu'elle respecterait. Il avait envie --besoin-- de lui faire confiance. Et il ne pensait plus avoir la force de l'enfermer. L'expression de trahison sur son visage quand il la poussait à l'intérieur, fermait la porte, mettait les cadenas en place. Ses cris pour qu'il la laisse sortir. Pitié, laisse-la sortir.

C'était trop dur. Ca faisait trop mal. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire ça.

Alors qu'Angel se dirigeait vers l'allée, la voiture d'Amanda Foster se gara devant la maison d'à côté. Il n'avait jamais rencontré aucun des voisins. Il semblait que les jours du Wagon de Bienvenue étaient finis depuis longtemps... dans cette ville en tout cas. Gardez-la pour vous, et les gens étaient heureux de vous donner votre intimité. Cependant, il avait découvert ce qu'il pouvait sur les personnes qui vivaient près d'eux. Amanda Foster. Trente quatre ans. Assistante juridique. Divorcée. Une fille, Dana, âgée de 10 ans. Aucune d'elle qualifiée comme menace.

Passant une main dans sa nuque, Angel commença à monter les marches du porche... et gela sur place. Un frisson remonta son épine dorsale. Instinctivement, il su que quelque chose... quelque chose n'allait pas.

Puis, l'odeur atteint son nez. De la poudre de bébé et du shampoing et un rayon de soleil.

Quelqu'un d'autre avait été ici. Quelqu'un de jeune.

De l'effroi remplit son coeur immobile, Angel se précipita dans les escaliers, ouvrit brusquement la porte que Cordy ne verrouillait jamais. Il couru dans la maison...

Et fut accueilli par le son d'un rire.

Un froncement de sourcils confus plissa son front, il se dirigea dans la cuisine, s'arrêta sur le seuil. Cordy était assise à la table, souriant à la jeune fille qui était assise de l'autre côté. Entre elles, était posé un sachet ouvert de cookies à la crème de menthe et un verre d'eau.

Angel était trop stupéfait pour émettre un son. Mais la fille le vit quand même. Surprise, elle sursauta un peu sur son siège. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son rire se fanait.

Cordy se tourna. Et, quand elle le vit, un sourire chaleureux et accueillant s'étira sur son visage. "Angel. Je me demandais quand tu rentrerais à la maison."

Angel ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Cordy sembla amusée par sa confusion. Son sourire se transforma en sourire affecté quand elle dit, "Dana, voici Angel."

"Bonjour," couina Dana, puis elle rougit jusqu'aux racines des cheveux.

Cordy tendit la main pour tapoter celle de la petite fille. "Et Angel, voici Dana, de la maison d'à côté. Elle s'est faite renfermée dehors, donc je l'ai invitée à entrer, pour attendre que sa maman rentre."

"Je pense que sa maman vient de se garer," dit Angel, semblant aussi fatigué qu'il l'était.

"Enfin!" dit Dana... puis elle rougit encore plus. Jetant un regard embarrassé dans la direction d'Angel, elle se leva et souleva un sac à dos du sol. "Merci de m'avoir laissée attendre ici, Cordy."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, ma chérie."

Angel fit un pas sur le côté, faisant de la place à Dana pour passer rapidement à côté de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

"Alors," dit Cordy d'une voix traînante, traversant tranquillement la pièce. S'arrêtant devant lui, elle posa ses mains contre son torse. "Comment était _ta_ journée?"

Angel ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration calmante. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était censé ressentir. De la colère. De l'inquiétude. De la peur. Ou peut-être qu'il se déciderait pour de la confusion.

"Cordélia," commença-t-il. Faisant une pause, il enroula ses mains autour de sa taille. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, bon sang?"

"Ce que j'ai dit que je faisais." Le sourire de Cordy était de la pure innocence. "J'ai laissé Dana rester ici jusqu'à ce que sa mère rentre. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette pauvre enfant assis dehors, toute seule dans le noir, n'est-ce pas?" Posant sa joue contre la sienne, elle pressa ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire. "Et je n'ai pas touché un seul de ses cheveux. Enfin, pas d'une mauvaise façon."

Angel recula d'un pas, afin de pouvoir voir ses yeux. "Donc, si je n'étais pas revenu à ce moment-là, tu n'aurais pas..."

"Bien sûr que non." Elle le frappa espièglement sur le bras. "J'ai promis, pas vrai?"

Angel regarda profondément dans ses yeux noisettes, cherchant la vérité. Oui, elle avait promis. Et il voulait lui faire confiance...

"Et puis," continua Cordy, "Je l'aimais bien."

_Je l'aimais bien._ Ces mots furent presque assez pour apaiser son esprit. Quand Cordy aimait bien quelqu'un, ça voulait dire qu'elle était moins susceptible de le blesser. Non pas qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Juste qu'elle ne le ferait _probablement_ pas.

"Je suis tellement contente que tu sois rentré," dit-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Elle pressa son visage dans son cou. "J'étais sur le point de me décider s'il était temps de m'inquiéter."

"Je m'inquiétais pour toi aussi," murmura Angel, faisant courir sa main dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant oublier tout sauf la sensation de sa présence dans ses bras. Oublier l'inquiétude, et la peur, et la culpabilité. Ce soir, il allait se concentrer sur Cordélia, et comment c'était quand c'était juste eux deux, enfermés loin de tous les autres et de tout le reste.

Demain, il réfléchirait à un moyen de protéger Dana Foster de la femme qu'il aimait.

Fin


End file.
